


look at me (and the stars)

by vanillacookie56



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Stargazing, literally pure fluff, soft boyfriends in love what more can i say, the world needs more yehyuk so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacookie56/pseuds/vanillacookie56
Summary: Jongwoon struggles with sleep. It's something he came to terms with a while ago. Hyukjae's support during the worst nights is a blessing, and Jongwoon wouldn't trade him for the world.Even if Hyukjae suggests random ass things, like stargazing in the freezing cold at 3am.





	look at me (and the stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seirendipitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirendipitea/gifts).



> hope you enjoy!!!!

It isn't a common occurrence for Hyukjae to wake up at a random ass time early in the morning. So when he turns and sees his alarm clock showing 2:17am, he's understandably pissed. Hyukjae stretches his hand to the other side of his, shared, bed, searching for his partner. Only to find a rather cold, empty side. He pouts. It isn't uncommon for Jongwoon to be up and awake in the early hours of the morning. The poor guy suffers from mild insomnia. Jongwoon never likes to tell Hyukjae when he doesn't sleep. He claims that it'd be 'burdensome' to Hyukjae, because Hyukjae needs his sleep. Hyukjae sighs. If only Jongwoon knew to what ends Hyukjae would go for him. 

Deciding he's too awake to go back to sleep now, Hyukjae groggily gets out of bed, aiming to go find his boyfriend, and keep him company. 

It isn't hard to find Jongwoon. He's sat at their little dining table. It's only meant for four at most, but it's only the two of them that use it, so they only have two chairs. Whenever they have guests over, they just chill in the living room, it's easier that way. 

Jongwoon looks as tired as Hyukjae feels. He's scrolling mindlessly through his phone, trying to pass the time as quickly as possible. Hyukjae hates when Jongwoon's insomnia acts up like this. Mainly because he can't do anything to help, and he hates feeling so useless. Jongwoon always assures him that him just understanding helps, but it'll never be enough to Hyukjae. 

Hyukjae plops down on the chair opposite to Jongwoon. The older man doesn't even register Hyukjae's sudden appearance. So, as dramatically as he could manage so early in the morning, Hyukjae slams his hands down on the table, successfully alerting his boyfriend to his presence. Jongwoon startles, flailing and almost falling off of his chair. Hyukjae cackles, not the least bit apologetic. Once Jongwoon recovers, he jokingly lunges for Hyukjae, which only makes him laugh harder. Jongwoon lets a few giggles loose too. 

Hyukjae would do absolutely anything to make Jongwoon happy. 

Anything. 

 

"Why are you awake so early?" Jongwoon asks softly, when they both calm from their laughing fits. 

"Shouldn’t I be asking you that?" Hyukjae replies, though they both know he already knows the answer. 

Jongwoon chuckles, "I asked first, don't turn this onto me, brat." 

Hyukjae pouts, sighing. His answer will be cheesy and cringy, but he wants Jongwoon to know. No, he needs Jongwoon to know. 

"You weren't beside me when I woke up, and I knew that you were awake and unable to sleep, and I thought it'd be better if I kept you company? Because I understand how boring it must be. And I care for you lots, you know?" 

Jongwoon smiles, a small, but sincere one. It's one of Hyukjae's favourites. Primarily because that smile is one that's reserved for their private moments. Jongwoon's cheeks are dusted with pink. Hyukjae wants to pinch them, but Jongwoon will just slap his hands away. The meanie. 

"I appreciate that." Jongwoon mumbles, reaching a hand across the table. Hyukjae laces their fingers together, grinning. He loves the way their hands fit together. Jongwoon's smaller hand cradled in his larger one. 

Hyukjae brings their hands up to his lips and kisses Jongwoon's hand. The blush on the older man's cheeks intensifies. 

Hyukjae can't help cooing, "You're so cute~!" 

Jongwoon snorts and replies, "You're the cutest though?' 

"Impossible."

Jongwoon rolls his eyes. "We are not starting this argument again, it's too early." 

Hyukjae just smiles wider, content just sitting with Jongwoon, holding hands. The older man sighs, lowering his head slightly.

"You really should go back to bed, you'll be tired in the morning."

"It's okay," Hyukjae replies, reaching over to push Jongwoon's chin up with his spare hand, catching his eyes. "I couldn't sleep anyway. I wanted to stay with you." 

"You don't need to do that." Jongwoon says. But by the tone of his voice, Hyukjae already knows Jongwoon won't push him to go back to sleep. He's won. 

"I don't, you're right. But I’m going to, and you won't change my mind." Hyukjae cups Jongwoon’s cheek in his hand. “So don’t be silly. I want to stay up with you.”

"I won't try to change your mind, stubborn ass." Jongwoon's smile returns. Hyukjae's too blinded by Jongwoon's beauty to even try and retaliate. 

They stay in that moment for a while, just the two of them, holding hands while sitting across from each other, at their (mostly) unused dining table. For them, it doesn't matter how much time passes. Recently they've barely had any time together, alone. Their schedules collide, making what little time they have together something to be cherished. 

They'd barely had any time to go on dates or anything. Hell, they barely even saw each other in their own house, and they lived together! All the precious time they spent deciding on the perfect home. And it's barely even a home, because they don't get to spend time together in it. It's one of the main things saddening Hyukjae at the minute, but he doesn't want anyone to know. It's not like anyone can do anything about it. It'll pass though, Hyukjae reminds himself. Then they'll be free to do cute couple stuff again. Like stargaze at three in the morning, just because.

Wait. 

"Let's stargaze!" It's completely impulsive. Hyukjae doesn't even mean to say it. He was only thinking of how it'd be fun. "Wait, uh, I- uh." 

Real smooth there. 

Well, it is about 3am. Who functions properly at 3am? Not Hyukjae or Jongwoon, that's for sure. 

Jongwoon's eyes widen, stunned. His eyes flicker down to their (still) connected hands, pondering. He doesn't think for too long, though. An excited "Let's do it!" is the answer Jongwoon gives, and soon enough they're racing each other out into their backyard to look at the stars. 

Hyukjae loves stars, the moon, planets, anything astronomy. When he was a young child, his Grandmother would sit outside, Hyukjae on her lap, and tell him all about stars, and all the different constellations. 

Part of the reason he really wanted to pursue dancing professionally was because she'd told him that he shines brightest when he's dancing, though he shines brightly anyway. God, does Hyukjae miss his Grandmother. So much. She was his own personal cheerleader; always so supportive. 

Hyukjae thinks he would have been a very different person if he wasn’t raised by his Grandmother. 

She'd listen to him rant about Jongwoon too. The two of them having been close friends from a very young age. 

Hyukjae looks over at Jongwoon. He's smiling, looking at the vast array of stars. Hyukjae thinks the moonlight only intensifies his beauty. He's really so lucky to have Jongwoon. As a lover, and as a best friend too. Hyukjae turns back to the stars; his solace. 

What could be better? He has two of the most important things to him, right next to him. 

The stars, which are also his link to his Grandmother, and Jongwoon, his childhood best friend turned lover. 

There really are no words to describe this feeling. 

It's everything. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The twinkling stars in the night sky have less meaning to Jongwoon, but he will listen to Hyukjae's detailed explanations about any and every star. Jongwoon loves the happiness that radiates off of Hyukjae when he gets to talk about astronomy. 

"They're all so beautiful. Don't you agree, Woon?" Even whilst saying this, Hyukjae's eyes never leave the twinkling night sky, so he doesn't notice how Jongwoon's eyes are only on him. 

"Yeah." Jongwoon's squeezes Hyukjae's hand. "But they don't compare to how beautiful you look in the moonlight, love." 

When Hyukjae turns to face him, Jongwoon can see the tears glistening in his eyes. He reaches up to wipe them away, cupping Hyukjae's cheek when he's done. Hyukjae nuzzles into it. 

Usually, the younger male would fire a quick retort of how cringy Jongwoon was being. And he'd claim the tears in his eyes are due to anything but his own emotions. This time though, he smiles wider; the cutest gummy smile that Jongwoon has ever seen, whilst letting go of Jongwoon's hand. His arms come up to rest around Jongwoon's neck, pulling him in for a short, but loving kiss. Jongwoon's arms wrap around Hyukjae's waist. Multiple kisses follow after, each as passionate as the one prior. 

"I'm so in love with you, Hyuk." Jongwoon whispers, breaking their kiss. 

Hyukjae pecks his cheek, still smiling brightly. "There's nothing that will stop me loving you, Jongwoon." 

It's only after a few more little kisses do they realise they've been outside for a while, and it's around three fucking am. Which means it's really fucking cold, and they're both wearing thin pyjamas. They're both shivering. 

"Come on," Hyukjae giggles, "Let's have some hot chocolate to warm up." 

Jongwoon giggles too, Hyukjae's laugh is so contagious, "Good idea! God, we’re fucking idiots." He shakes his head. 

"Hey! Cut us some slack, it's, like, three am! Who isn't an idiot at three am?" 

"Fair enough." Jongwoon sighs, content, chasing after Hyukjae when the younger male sprints inside their house, chasing the warmth. 

Making the hot chocolates takes longer than it should, really. They can't take their hands, or lips, off of each other. Even when Jongwoon manages to pry himself away from Hyukjae to make their drinks, Hyukjae attaches himself to Jongwoon's side, nuzzling into him. Jongwoon's heart flips. He can't help running his fingers through Hyukjae's hair. Soft. Jongwoon can feel Hyukjae smiling against him. Cute. 

Once their drinks are done, Hyukjae demands that they put whipped cream and marshmallows on them, claiming that 'hot chocolate isn't complete without the whipped cream and marshmallows, Jongwoon!' Jongwoon sighs, shaking his head. They both know Jongwoon's too whipped to say no to Hyukjae. 

They relocate to the couch. They don't speak, nor watch TV. They just sip their hot chocolates in peace, pinkies linked together, completely serene. It soothes Jongwoon, and he begins to feel drowsiness seeping into his body. He sets his hot chocolate down, it's not quite empty. He yawns, stretching his body. Hyukjae must realise that Jongwoon was about to collapse from the sudden tiredness, because he places his drink down carefully, and opens his arms out. An invitation. Jongwoon happily crawls into his arms. One of Hyukjae's hands rubs up and down his back, soothingly. The other strokes his hair; fingers running through the long strands. Any attempt at staying awake would be pointless now, Jongwoon's too comfortable to resist the gentle pull of sleep. 

 

He manages a sleepy, "You're comfy. I love you, and your hugs," before his eyes get too heavy to keep open anymore. 

A gentle kiss is pressed to his head, and he groggily registers Hyukjae say something along the lines of, "Go to sleep Jongwoon, I love you." 

And so he does just that.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao my first fic!!!! it probably sucks but im proud of it so idc. 
> 
> this is dedicated to sei but thanks to the braincell gc (minnie, jas and sei, you three are the best) for giving me motivation and encouragement i love you all <3
> 
>    
> (shameless promo but im on twitter @aktekatei if u wanna yell about yehyuk or suju or other groups,, im chill usually lmao! dont ask about the @ tho)


End file.
